Blue Jeans
by AlohaBlackbird
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry have some fun on her desk.
Elizabeth was working late for what felt like the 100th night in a row. Okay, it was only the 7th but it sure felt like the 100th, especially after having worked through the weekend. She sighed as she stared at all the brief pages thrown all over her desk. She'd have to get Blake in here to help her sort through them once she was finished because for the time being she was past the point of caring about their organization outside the binder.

Just as she was about to pull another set of pages out of the binder she was currently working on she heard her door open. She groaned. That would probably be Blake giving her five seconds notice before Russell Jackson barged into her office demanding something that would undoubtedly make her want to inflict bodily harm upon him.

She looked up, mentally preparing herself for this confrontation, but everything faded away when she saw her beautiful Henry walking toward her desk with a bag of take-out in his hand.

She got up and met him halfway, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a searing kiss. Henry wrapped his free hand around her waist and as it gravitated toward the waistband of her skirt she found herself a little disappointed when he didn't go any further.

She pulled back, "Dr. McCord, you are good."

He grinned, "You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

She pursed her lips, trying not to grin at how well he knew her, and she shook her head.

He laughed, rolled his eyes, and took her hand to lead her toward her sofa. "Well, I told Blake not to let anyone interrupt you for at _least_ 30 minutes because you need to eat." He said as they sat down and he started taking the food out of the bag.

Her eyes lit up when she saw dumplings and she grabbed for them, "You are my hero."

Henry smiled, "Good to know there's a high bar for that title. 'Brings dumplings, hero'."

Elizabeth burst out laughing and leaned in to kiss him, "Well, you are the bar, so it's not like anyone else even has a chance, dumplings or no dumplings."

Henry grinned as her lips met his and he let himself sink into the kiss and then tried not to groan when she pulled away, they hadn't had sex—in fact they'd barely even kissed—in over ten days and that was quite a while for them.

When Elizabeth pulled away he couldn't help but feel a little happy with himself, she was biting her lower lip and that meant she was feeling the exact same way.

"You need to eat." He whispered, his voice husky and his breathing heavy.

She nodded, unable to respond coherently, and turned away from him back to the table to focus on the food.

They ate fairly quickly and Henry spent most of that time updating her on the kids. She was sad when they were finished eating. She really didn't want to go back to her work; all she wanted was for Henry to stay.

He stood up to clean up their mess and Elizabeth leaned back on the sofa, unable to stop herself from staring at his behind. Blue jeans were really his look. She bit her lip and she felt her body heat up as she watched his every move. She was fairly certain there would never come a day where she wouldn't find him the most attractive man on earth.

He turned around and shot her a questioning glance, "What are you grinning about?"

She laughed, "Just thinking about how good those jeans look on you."

Henry raised his eyebrows and walked over to her, reaching down so she could grab ahold of his hand and he could pull her up.

They were now face-to-face, hands around each others waists and bodies pressed tightly against each other.

They both could feel their breathing grow heavy and Henry just couldn't deal with all the tension anymore. He leaned in to kiss her, he originally meant for it to be a chaste kiss but he just couldn't control himself anymore and neither could she. One of his hands made its way up to her neck while the other cupped her ass and pulled her even closer to him.

She moaned into his mouth as her hands made their way under his blazer and she started to un-tuck his shirt.

Elizabeth could feel every part of her body suddenly on fire. She had to have him and she didn't care that they were in her office. She deepened the kiss and Henry was happy with that until he started to feel all the blood rush down his body and he tried to push her away. They couldn't do this in her office.

Elizabeth whimpered when he started to push her away and he immediately pulled her back, he could not stand denying her anything when she made that noise.

"Elizabeth," he hummed against her mouth in-between kisses, "We're in your office."

She started fiddling with his belt as she kept kissing him, their tongues dueling for dominance. He finally managed to think straight for a split second and he pulled away from her.

He regretted it immediately. She looked so good all hot and bothered, her lips swollen and her blouse and skirt askew from his hands gripping her gorgeous body.

"Elizabeth," he said again, trying to form a coherent thought, "Your staff is outside…" he trailed off, he really had no other objections at the moment because he wanted this as much as she did.

She stepped closer to him again and this time managed to undo his belt, "You think we can make this quick and quiet?"

Henry couldn't help the wicked grin forming on his face as he reached up to start unbuttoning her blouse, "It's been ten days, I can definitely be quick. I think the real question is, can _you_ be quiet?"

Elizabeth giggled, "I guess we'll just have to find out…right over there on my desk."

Henry's eyes grew wide, "On your desk?"

She grabbed his hands and started walking backward toward her desk, "Yep, I've been dying to shove all of those papers off of it all day and this is the perfect excuse."

Henry laughed and walked with her over to the desk. She let go of his hand and with one quick motion she shoved the piles of paper off her desk and they scattered to the floor.

Henry laughed, "You feel better?"

Elizabeth turned back around and leaned against her desk. She sighed, "That felt so much better, but not as good as this is going to feel." She said grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him toward her.

Their lips met in frenzy and Henry's hands ventured down her body. He started to hike up her skirt as Elizabeth ran her hands all over his chest. He released her for a minute as she pushed his blazer off his shoulders and then went right back to her skirt. This time his hand ventured up the inside of her thigh. His hand grazed her inner thigh so gently it sent tingles up her body. His other hand followed and he managed to hook his fingers in the sides of her underwear and broke their kiss for a moment as he slowly slide them down her body and stuffed them in his pants pocket, making her giggle.

He reached down again and then lifted her up onto the desk and started to kiss her again as she went to work on his pants. She felt like she was on fire. Sex with Henry was always excellent but this spontaneity was just plain steamy, with their busy schedules and three kids, they didn't get enough moments like this. She carefully unzipped his pants; she could already feel him hard against the denim fabric. She pushed his pants down just enough and her hand found it's way inside his boxers and freed him from the confining fabric. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. He reached his hand down between her legs and groaned when he felt how ready she was. He thrust into her hard and she gripped his sides tightly, holding onto him like her life depended on it.

His hands moved down her body, feeling her breasts through her shirt. He so wanted to rip it off her but he couldn't hear. There wasn't time and even if there were time, her changing shirts at work would be awfully suspicious.

Everything about their sex was hot and dirty and phenomenal. They kept up with their hurried pace and were sweaty, out of breath and somehow managing to keep quiet. They kept up their hot pace and Henry knew he was close and Elizabeth was close as well. He knew what would send her over the edge. He started to kiss his way down her jaw and to her neck. He found the spot on her neck he knew drove her absolutely crazy. He felt her legs tighten around him and her hands moved across his back, pulling his body as close to hers as possible. He knew she was close and he picked up his pace just enough to send her over the edge.

He felt her body tighten around him and his lips found hers just before she could make a sound. He came soon after, holding her close as they both rode out their highs together.

It took them both some time to catch their breaths and when Elizabeth opened her eyes she smiled at the sight of Henry above her. She reached up to run her hand down his cheek and he smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Dinner and dessert. You really are the whole package, Dr. McCord."

Henry laughed, "Believe me, this is not what I had planned but I'm very glad it happened."

"I'm never going to be able to look at this desk the same way again." Elizabeth joked.

Before Henry could respond they heard the door open and Blake's voice came wafting through the office, "Madam Secretary, I have…" he trailed off as he saw them and realized what was happening.

Henry's eyes grew wide as he heard Blake's voice and Elizabeth gasped and her face turned bright red. Blake quickly backtracked out of the office and Elizabeth and Henry stayed frozen for a moment until what had just happened suddenly hit them both.

Henry pulled away from her and started to fix his pants and grab his blazer off the floor. Elizabeth stood up and adjusted her clothing too. They looked at each other and Elizabeth couldn't help herself when she burst out laughing. It took Henry a minute but he soon joined her.

Elizabeth finally caught her breath, "That was the worst possible outcome I could have imagined."

Henry grinned, "Really? I think that might have been the best. What if it had been Nadine? Or god forbid Russell Jackson?"

Elizabeth started to laugh even harder, "Okay, maybe you're right about that." She shook her head, "God, poor Blake he's not going to be able to look me in the eye ever again."

"At least we were basically fully clothed?" Henry tried adding.

Elizabeth shook her head as she tried not to start laughing again. Henry reached into his pocket and he pulled out her panties, "You want these back?"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as she saw her lacy panties dangling from Henry's hand and she stepped forward to grab them but thought against it, "You know, you can keep those. I really don't think I'm going to be able to get anything else done for tonight and clearly my staff deserves to go home."

Henry chuckled, "You might have to give Blake a couple days off after this mess."

Elizabeth cringed, "Yeah, and now I'm going to have to go tell him to call my detail so we can leave for the night."

Henry tried not to laugh and she smacked his arm playfully as she walked toward him and out the door. Henry followed; he didn't think it was fair for her to have to face Blake alone.

Blake was sitting at his desk, frozen to the spot.

"Blake," Elizabeth whispered, "I'm really sorry about that. Um…would you mind calling my detail and letting everyone know they can leave for the night? I think we all need to go home."

Blake just nodded his head and before they both walked into her office they heard him say, "To be fair you said thirty minutes and that was forty-five."

Elizabeth and Henry both pursed their lips, trying their hardest not to burst out laughing as they walked back into Elizabeth's office to grab her things.

Elizabeth turned to Henry, "Despite the obvious failure of that little experiment, maybe we should think about attempting this type of spontaneity more often?"

Henry smiled and his beautiful eyes twinkled as he reached out for her hand, "Definitely, babe."


End file.
